


How Daddy and Papa fell in love

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Let's see how Sho and Satoshi's love story began...





	How Daddy and Papa fell in love

He had noticed him immediately when he entered the class, this new student transferred who had redoubled a class. With his spiky hair, his tie loosened, his bag over the shoulder and his nonchalant attitude, he was his exact opposite and yet something in him made him feel weird. After presenting himself in front of the class with his somewhat mumbling voice but at the same time sounding as sweet as honey to Sho's ears, the newcomer had moved a few places behind him, dragging his feet a little.

Ohno-kun, since that was his name, spent most of the lessons doing everything but listening to the teachers, and he got tons of reprimands. He was looking out the window, scribbling on a piece of paper or napping his head on his desk, but he spoke very little, he had no friends to know Sho and was always alone, just like him. . However, he never dared to find him to sympathize, he made him too nervous.

One day, which Sho will bless forever thereafter, Ohno-kun wiped a new remark from one of the teachers and this one made him swap his place with the left neighbor of the best element of the class according to him : Sho, obviously. He had felt himself blush the instant he had come to sit down and had plunged into his book the rest of the class.

Of course, this situation reoccurred every day. Every day Sho's heart was racing a little more for his classmate and he was not worried about that anymore ... Well, he already suspected a bit of his attraction to boys, it's not that was the problem. Their first verbal interaction took place only after the first exams of the year. Brilliants for Sho, catastrophics for his neighbor. This is precisely why he had made the first contact by arriving in class one morning. The good student was taking his things out of his bag and he had not seen him coming.

\- Sakurai-kun right?

Sho gasped, surprised that he was talking to him.

\- Hai.  
\- You're pretty brilliant in studies, right? I would ... need someone ... to help me study.

His tone was hesitant, his voice trembling slightly and he seemed a bit nervous.

\- ... So I thought ... that ... I could ask you ...  
\- Uh ...  
\- I can pay you if need be!  
\- No ! No ! No ! That's not what I meant ! I ... yes ... if you want ...  
\- That's true ? Thank you ! My parents will kill me if I miss a new school year. When ... when can we see each other?  
\- After school ? At the library ? Sho answered in a voice still unsteady.  
\- Alright !

So they would meet at the library every day for an hour, but would only speak at that time and only to talk about classes. Sho did not dare to approach him outside of this and even less to converse on anything other than school thing. His nervousness in front of him only increased as much as his love for him, yes, it was obvious now, he loved him.

Ohno-kun never approached him either. Was it for the same reason? No, of course. In any case, that's what the high school student thought. His classmate was his exact opposite, nonchalant, dreamer ... He certainly had no affection for him, he just had to be shy given his eternal discretion towards other students, and that was why he stammered as often as he did during the few words exchanged between them.

One day, Ohno did not come to class. Sho did not care much at first and then it lasted another two days and the teacher in charge of their class asked him to bring his books to the sick student. He immediately accepted without thinking and found himself at the end of the day walking to his classmate, a pile of homework under his arm and his umbrella in the other hand. When he finally arrived and rang the doorbell, a lady in an apron, probably his mother, made him enter with the same nonchalant expression on her face. She then led him to his son's room and left him alone.

Sho's heart shattered for a few minutes in front of the door as he hesitated to knock, his arm hanging in the air and Ohno-kun's voice on the other side made him jump.

\- I know you're here, Sakurai-kun, you can come in, you know?  
\- Ha ... hai.

He pulled the handle and found his friend smiling at him sitting under his blancket in his bed.

\- Sorry ... It's raining outside ...

Sho wanted to answer that he was not responsible for the weather but the words got stuck in his throat.

\- Hm.

He approached the bed and put the books in front of Ohno.

\- That's ... all we did ... those last three days ...  
\- Thank you. Please have a seat. Said his host, pointing to his office chair.

Sho complied without a sound as Ohno coughed for a moment.

\- I ... caught cold, it's been several nights that I paint instead of sleeping.  
\- You paint ?  
\- Um, that's one of my passions. Would you like to ... see a canvas or the other?  
\- I ... yes ... I ...

The patient got up, went to a corner of his room to take what he had promised and sat down on his bed. There were three canvases and Sho listened to Ohno talk to him about each of them without saying a word. Simply admiring and listening to him talk with so much motivation and passion in the voice. It was the first time they talked about anything other than school or classes, and although Sho was not very talented or even interested in art, his crush in front of him was coming without problem to keep him alert.

The high school student, who did not find much to say after that, contented himself with explaining to him his homework and the subjects he saw in class as he did every day after school and left, pushed forward by his loving heart .

Ohno returned to class the following week and everything resumed a "normal" turn between them. They were only talking in the library after class and Sho's classmate disappeared to the art club soon after. He knew that was where he was going after each of their revisions when Ohno told him about his paintings. He, would go home to go to university preparatory classes or piano lessons, and he would not stay in school any longer.

Once, however, he had decided to return later and to discreetly observe Ohno-kun at the art club. Leaving the library, he had pretended to go to the toilet so his classmate didn't suspect anything, and Sho was thus locked in a cabin for a few minutes before coming out. He then hurried to the class where the club was going and watched his crush on one of the windows of the class with a little smile on his face.

Even in revisions with him, he had never seen it so concentrated before. From where he was, he could not see what he was painting, but could focus on his face, his concentrated gaze, his frowning brows, his gestures that were both fluid and precise. All the time that followed, Ohno-kun only left his canvas of the eyes to mix his colors on his palette and to recover immediately to create. Sho was so taken by his observation that the ringing announcing the end of the clubs sounded and startled him while Ohno tidied up his things. The high school student then left without a sound to go home.

Since that day, Sho had been following him every night to the art room to admire him and was late for his own lessons but he didn't much care, the most important was the boy he was in love with.

Nevertheless, his entrance exams went well and in early March, a place at Keio University was waiting for him next month. And Ohno-kun in all this? He didn't even know what he was going to do, and the mere idea of separating from him and never seeing him again broke his heart, especially as they became good friends. Several times during their revisions, he had tried to declare himself but impossible, the words were stuck in the back of his throat.

"Why am I so scared? That's ridiculous, just a matter of a few words!" Sho grumbled to himself almost every night as he watched the ceiling of his room from his bed.

About a fortnight later, he finally asked the burning question. Well, the question about Ohno's future studies.

\- Satoshi-kun?  
\- Hum? His friend looked up at him as he tried to solve a math problem.  
\- I was wondering ... What are you going to do next year?  
\- Next year ? I will enter a school to become an illustrator. He said with a beaming smile that made Sho shiver.  
\- I see, it ... it suits you perfectly ... I think.  
\- And you ?  
\- Me ? I ... I do what my father did before me, Keio University in Economics.  
\- I did not know you were interested.  
\- I...

Sho was going to answer but stopped to think for a moment. It's true that he didn't like it but that was what his parents would have liked of him and he had followed their desire without thinking.

\- It does not interest me that much to tell the truth.  
\- In that case, why not do something else? Look, you would make an excellent teacher for example, did you see the job you did on me? I was the worst student in the world and now my school results are well above average and you would almost make me love maths!

Sho could not help laughing and Satoshi followed him. He felt so good with him, forgetting all the constraints of his family, thinking only of himself, of them for a while, maybe it was finally time to tell him what he was feeling ...

\- Satoshi-kun ...  
\- Nani?

And seeing that he had caught all his attention, his heart racing but his head canceled all action and he deflated again. He just smiled and added:

\- I'll think about what you told me.  
\- Wise decision. He nodded.

"No," thought Sho, "the wise decision would be to kiss you and tell you how much I love you"

Their review session continued a few more minutes before Satoshi went to the art club and Sho to the bathroom before joining him at his usual observation post. For a few weeks now, he had been working on a canvas, bigger than the others and looking more determined than ever. She seemed important to him and Sho wondered every night since he started it what could cause this visible wave of passionate inspiration.

Half an hour after the beginning of his observation, Satoshi put down his brush and palette, looking proud of himself and Sho still admired him, without tiring. Only when he heard his classmate announce that he was going to the bathroom to wash his hands did Sho miss a beat. He must not find him here!

He wanted to quickly leave the corridor without being seen but in a hurry and thanks to his clumsiness, he tangled his feet in the strap of his bag and fell heavily on the ground, forgetting to hold back a little cry. When he wanted to get up, a throbbing pain in his left wrist prevented him from leaning on it to stand, he had to hurt himself by trying to stop his fall.

He didn't even have time to make a second attempt that he heard a familiar voice behind him.

\- Sho-kun? You're okay ?

"Oh no, he saw me"

\- I ... I fell. He said simply as if it was not already obvious.  
\- I see it.

And without further ado, Satoshi helped him up. Sho was now redder than a tomato. He saw that his friend was looking at his sore wrist.

\- It seems to be swelling, will it be ok?  
\- Yes Yes ! I have to go.

So Sho made a volteface and left the school precipitately blushed by shame and the pain intensifying in his wrist to crown the whole thing. When he returned home, he invented a story for his parents and won a beautiful plaster placed at the hospital. Returning to school the next day and seeing that Satoshi was already there, the red came back to his cheeks and he lowered his head to join his place without a word.

\- Ah! I had said it was swollen. Said Satoshi with a kindly smile.

"Please, don't make things worse ..." thought Sho, taking out his things from his bag.

\- So ? What were you doing in front of the art room yesterday?  
\- I...

Fortunately for him, the teacher arrived in class at this moment, avoiding him to find an excuse and to be more embarrassed. At lunch, he discreetly ran off to the school roof and went back to school for the afternoon classes, but he had no choice but to find Satoshi to study later. This one didn't ask the question again and everything proceeded normally. At least, Sho thought so, because his friend put it to him again, storing his stuff.

\- So ? You explain to me?  
\- I...

And he was silent for a long time, the beating of his heart deafened him and a small voice in his head screamed at him to launch.

\- I ... I love you Satoshi-kun! He said in one go.  
\- Huh?  
\- I'm in love with you and I love your passion for art so much that I came to watch you discreetly every night at the club but yesterday as you left the class, I didn't expect it and I wanted to leave but I took my feet in my bag and ...  
\- I love you too. Just said his classmate.  
\- What?  
\- Since I'm sitting next to you, I'd say.  
\- Is it true ?  
\- Of course !

And as if to prove it to him, Satoshi seized his lips to kiss him forgetting that we could see them, forgetting that they were two boys, forgetting what could be said of them the next days if someone saw them. They didn't care. They loved each other and they needed each other, that was all that mattered.

When they broke the kiss, out of breath, Sho kept him tight against him, so as not to lose him, to make sure all this was real.

\- I love you. Sho muttered, euphoric at this moment.  
\- Say it again.  
\- I love you ! I love you ! I love you !

Satoshi chuckled and kissed him again before taking him by the hand and drawing Sho with him.

\- Come with me. He said.

He dragged him without a word out of school and then back home. After greeting his mother, they both went to his room and Satoshi ordered him to sit on the bed before opening his closet. Sho's heart was still beating so hard as to what his ... well ... boyfriend was going to do, but this one just pulled out a big canvas covered by a sheet, probably the same canvas he'd been working on for weeks.

\- I painted this thinking of you, I wanted to give it to you and declare to you once that we would have graduated but since ... well ...

Satoshi did not lose a second more and unveiled his canvas where two characters lying in the grass faced the immensity of the starry sky with the city illuminated in the background. Sho did not know what to say and stared at each detail painstakingly painted by his classmate.

\- The two characters are supposed to be both of us, on a hill outside the city where I go from time to time to draw.  
\- That's wonderful.  
\- You really think ?  
\- Of course !  
\- I'm happy.  
\- Because I like your painting?  
\- Because you're here, near me and I don't intend to let you go.  
\- Neither do I. Smiled Sho, his heart leaping in unison with his beloved as he approached again to kiss him.

*****

\- And that's the story of this painting, boys. Said Sho who was quietly sitting with Satoshi and their sons on the couch.  
\- It was really beautiful. Jun said, hugging a little more against Sho.

The two young men looked at each other with the same smile on their faces. Even Kazunari seemed to enjoy the story of his parents meeting and stared at the painting hanging on the wall with a smile on his face. Satoshi ran his hand through the boy's hair.

\- And since that day, Daddy and I have always been together.  
\- Even if you were not in the same school after? Asked Masaki.  
\- Yes, because your Papa found us a tiny apartment between our two schools to live.  
\- Do you remember ? It felt like sleeping in the kitchen so it was small!  
\- Don't talk to me about it. Laughed Sho remembering those moments of their youth and the beginnings of their relationship.

Satoshi kissed him on the cheek as if to signify his agreement in what he was thinking.

\- But the most beautiful and wonderful thing that happened to us, boys ...  
\- That's the big TV? Asked Kazunari.  
\- No, laughs his father, it's you three. Because you are the only valid proof of our love for each other. Nothing matters more than you, you are what unites us and what we have dearest in the world. Don't ever forget it.

In front of their little lost faces, Satoshi wondered if they understood anything, but at least he knew that for himself and his lover, it made sense and all that was confirmed when he heard Sho sniff.

\- Oooh ... We made Daddy cry! Grouped cuddle! Said Satoshi.

All four threw themselves on him and hugged him, so that Sho gently pushed them away after a few seconds for fear of choking, but his face showed now only a huge joy that was reflected on Satoshi's.

\- Yosh! In bed everyone!

The three boys got up in the same movement and left the living room with their Papa. A few minutes later, he came back to sit on the couch with his beloved.

\- A calm sleep as I like. He said taking Sho's hand. What's the matter ? Your smile is starting to scare me, honey.  
\- It's because I'm happy.  
\- I know, you have the best husband and the best children in the world, what more?

Satoshi leaned to the end of his sentence and tenderly kissed his lover.

\- Maybe another child ... Sho whispered.  
\- Do you want us to try to get another one?  
\- Oh don't worry, no need to try now...

Satoshi stared at him for a moment before realizing what his beloved tried to say and his eyes widened instantly when a gigantic wave of happiness took him.

\- Oh my God ! I can't believe it ! I love you Sho-chan! I love you ! I love you ! I love you ! He exclaimed as he made his lover, who laughing loudly, fall under his kisses.


End file.
